The present invention is related to robotics, and more particularly to a robotic mechanism for lifting objects using suction cups.
Automation for lifting objects, such as those of the type that employ suction cups for lifting objects under a vacuum, is used in many facilities. The lifting capacity of a suction cup is related to vacuum pressure and effective area of the suction cup. In facilities in which the same size objects are repeatably engaged by suction cups, the suction cup, end effector, and other components may be designed according to straightforward principles.
In facilities in which objects of different sizes and weights are lifted, smaller sized suction cups may be incapable of lifting larger or heavier objects. And larger sized suction cups may have a diameter too large to seal around smaller objects.